


Tug of War

by hummerhouse



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Complete, Danger, Desire, F/M, Foreplay, Het, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Multi, One-Sided Attraction, Slash, TSlash, Touching, Turtlecest (TMNT)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:07:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28016730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummerhouse/pseuds/hummerhouse
Summary: Disclaimer: The TMNT are not mine. No money being made.Type: TMNT 2k3 multi-chapterRated: TSummary - Part 1: In his eyes, Leonardo holds a place of esteem.  There is more to it where his heart is concerned.~ Written for the Everybody Wants Leo Event.  Ally week choice: Nobody  Villain week choice: KaraiSummary - Part 2: From enemy to ally to enemy again and then .... Deciding how to feel about the turtle was one of the most difficult conundrums Karai had ever faced.Summary - Part 3: Part 3: Everything they do, they do together as a family.
Relationships: Donatello/Michelangelo (TMNT), Karai/Leonardo (TMNT), Leonardo/Raphael (TMNT), Nobody/Leonardo (TMNT), OT4 - Relationship
Comments: 38
Kudos: 47
Collections: Everybody wants Leo week -2018-2019-2020





	1. Nobody

“I don’t understand. Why did you call me instead of Mike? I didn’t know that you even had my number. And why did you want me to come alone?”

“Don’t get me wrong, Leonardo,” Nobody said, his eyes scanning the street below them. “I have the greatest respect for your brother. He is, after all, the Turtle Titan. I respect and admire all of your brothers. However, I’ve encountered a situation which requires handling with a certain amount of delicacy.”

“O~kay,” Leo responded, not quite as puzzled by that admission as his tone might have sounded.

“I meant that as a compliment to you, not as a criticism of your brothers,” Nobody said quickly, misinterpreting what he heard in Leo’s voice. “As their leader, you not only have a more reasoned approach to problems, but a strategic mind as well. And as the leader, what I have discovered actually falls within your purview.”

“Something that affects us? How?” Leo asked.

With a nod of his head, Nobody turned Leo’s attention back to the warehouse across from the building upon which they perched. “Recognize that symbol?”

There was a small sign on the personnel entrance into the warehouse. Leo hadn’t paid it much mind when they’d arrived, since he didn’t know that Nobody’s focus was on that warehouse in particular. Even in the dark, Leo’s keen eyes picked out the symbol to which Nobody had referred.

“The Foot!” Leo looked up at Nobody again. “That warehouse belongs to the Foot clan? What’s inside?”

“Nothing illegal,” Nobody told him. “Oroku Karai is a shrewd businesswoman and as far as I can tell, is operating entirely within the law. She has become one of the government’s leading weapons’ suppliers, taking over that position from Ruffington. Unlike him, she hasn’t been smuggling arms or I’d take her down just as I did with that scoundrel.”

Leo knew exactly what he was talking about, having been there when Nobody finally proved that Ruffington was involved in illegal arms deals.

“Karai and I have a truce,” Leo said. “She remains on the legal side of the law in her dealings and my family stays out of her business. We are no longer at war with the Foot clan.”

“She is prospering, both here and in Japan,” Nobody said. “There are a few fractious elements inside her organization, but that is not what we are here about. As you may remember, when Ruffington was doing business with Oroku Saki, his dealings were with that man’s representative.”

“Hun,” Leo said. “Is this about Hun? He hates Karai.”

“It seems the reverse is true as well,” Nobody said.

Leo’s lips compressed, his dissatisfaction with that information obvious. “Any war he might decide to wage with Karai will result in many innocent people being hurt. To no good end for him either; the Foot will decimate the Purple Dragons. Hun’s people won’t stand a chance.”

“Apparently he knows that,” Nobody said. “I had thought that Hun was a simple street thug, but he’s attempting a gambit that shows a certain amount of finesse. I learned about it from one of my informants.”

“What sort of gambit?”

Nobody suddenly leaned forward, his gaze caught by movement in the shadows next to the warehouse. With a finger, he drew Leo’s attention to that same spot.

“That sort.”

A lamp above the warehouse door illuminated four figures slipping around the side of the building. All four were varying shades of green, each sporting a certain signature color bandana. In shape and facial features they appeared to be gigantic turtles.

“What the shell?” Leo couldn’t help but gawk at the four figures who looked very much like he and his brothers.

One of them took a shuriken from his belt and threw it at the lamp, shattering it and plunging the area into darkness. Despite the lack of light, Leo could see one of them fiddling with the alarm before signaling another of them, who picked the lock on the door.

“You’ll notice that there is a security camera mounted above the door,” Nobody said. “They made no attempt to disable it.”

“They want Karai to believe that we are behind the break-in,” Leo said. “I wouldn’t have thought Hun was that smart.”

“Two nights ago the group broke into another of the Foot Clan’s facilities,” Nobody said. “They stole two large shipments of military grade assault rifles and were filmed doing so. My informant told me that Karai has seen that recording and is not pleased.”

“She’s made no attempt to contact me,” Leo said.

“I think she is giving you the benefit of the doubt,” Nobody said, glancing at the turtle. “She’s had her people looking for the rifles, but they have no orders to attempt to engage with any of you. Yet.”

“Karai knows I would never do anything this dishonorable,” Leo said.

“She may know that, but Karai also cannot afford to lose face in the eyes of the clan she leads,” Nobody said. “I may not have a complete understanding of how it works, but I believe her hold on the leadership of the clan is still somewhat tenuous.”

“Certain factions are in disagreement about Karai’s shift to entirely legal operations,” Leo explained. “There are groups in her organization who have lost both money and prestige.”

While Leo was talking, Nobody lifted one of his arms to shoot a cable from his tool gauntlet across to the rooftop of the warehouse.

“Let’s go put a stop to this,” Nobody said, wrapping an arm around Leo’s waist and swinging the pair of them onto the warehouse’s roof.

Leonardo was no lightweight, but this was the second time that Nobody had picked him up during their acquaintance, and again it had seemed to be effortless.

It was a simple matter to pry open the rooftop access door, especially as the alarm system had already been disabled. Nobody and Leo dropped silently into an upper floor of the warehouse and quickly located the staircase.

Partway down the stairs they halted, having observed movement from below. Spotting the four fake turtles was easy enough; they were using flashlights as illumination to find their way through the rows of crates.

“Notice how they sometimes flash the lights on themselves?” Nobody asked, his voice low.

“To make certain the cameras see them clearly,” Leo said. “I hope Karai knows we’d never be so careless, even if we were tempted to break our truce.” Almost as an afterthought, he murmured. “I would hope she knows _me_ better than that.”

The glance that Nobody sent his direction was speculative, but Leo didn’t see it. His focus remained on the fake turtles.

“There are no trucks here, nor did they arrive in any,” Nobody whispered. “What could they be planning to take?”

“Maybe the Purple Dragons are awaiting a signal from them before bringing in the trucks. If that’s the case, then Karai will see the drivers and know we’re not involved,” Leo replied, sounding hopeful. “Or we could just go down there and hog tie those four for her.”

The four fake turtles had split up, each going to different areas of the warehouse. Nobody reached into his utility belt and extracted a pair of night vision binoculars.

Though anxious to engage the four fakes and give them a real taste of the turtle, Leo waited to learn what it was that Nobody was observing.

“There won’t be any drivers for Karai to see,” Nobody said, his voice sharpening. He lowered the binoculars. “They are setting C-4 charges. They aren’t planning to steal anything; they’re going to destroy it all.”

“The wharf this warehouse is on will be destroyed too, along with a lot of other businesses,” Leo said. “We have to stop this.”

“If they see us coming, they could set off the explosives,” Nobody said.

“I’m a ninja, they won’t see me,” Leo announced just before leaping over the stair railing and disappearing into the dark.

Nobody had no chance to stop him, so rather than trying to follow the turtle, the masked crusader moved off in the opposite direction. His goal was to get a better look at the explosives.

Crouching behind a crate, Leo watched as a fake turtle moved past him. The fake that Leo had chosen to go after first was the one sporting the blue bandana, since he found that to be a personal affront.

As soon as the fake had his back turned, Leo leaped from hiding and pounced on the man from behind. Leo’s arm circled the man’s neck and then he grabbed his own bicep with the other arm, putting the fake into a chokehold.

The maneuver kept the man from crying out and it took mere seconds for him to slip into unconsciousness. Once he was out, Leo pulled his body behind some boxes and crept off in search of another fake.

Though Nobody heard no sounds, he sensed that Leonardo was dealing with the men in the fake turtle costumes. He did not know the turtle as well as Karai did, but still he found it ludicrous to think that she would believe the costumed version to be the real thing. Leonardo moved swiftly, silently, and with great precision. Nobody had found himself greatly admiring the turtles’ leader from the moment they’d met.

As soon as Nobody saw the first brick of C-4 up close, his pulse quickened. Attached to the C-4 was a blasting cap unlike any he had seen before, because there were no wires. Examining the cap up close, he could see that it was electrical in nature and the small, pulsing light on its end meant that it needed only a signal to initiate ignition.

Nobody guessed that the tip of the cap, which was inside the C-4, was in contact with an initiator pellet. Pulling the blasting cap would sever the connection to the pellet and probably result in an immediate explosion.

The only bright spot in the situation was that with no attached wires, one could carefully detach the C-4 brick and remove it from the building. Taking a deep breath, Nobody peeled the claylike substance off of the support beam. Holding it at exactly the same angle in which it had been mounted, he made his way through the warehouse.

On his way to the back door, he spotted Leo. The turtle was sliding an unconscious fake turtle into the center of the room to join three others.

“That was quick work,” Nobody said. He indicated the C-4 he was carrying and quickly explained what he’d discovered. “Could you pat them down? If we can find the wireless detonator, we can deactivate these all at once and have some breathing room.”

Leonardo swiftly checked each of the four men, but other than additional C-4 and blasting caps in a bag carried by one of them, he found nothing resembling a detonator.

“They don’t have it,” Leo said as he stood up.

“We’ll have to assume someone nearby has the detonator,” Nobody said. “We’re going to have to do this the hard way. Locate each brick and toss it into the river.”

Before they could move, a low, squeaking sound drew their attention. Squatting down again, Leo discovered earpieces attached to the side of each rubberized head. Stripping one off, he stood and held it up so that both he and Nobody could hear.

“ _Time check_.”

“That’s Hun,” Leo said. “I’d know that voice anywhere.”

“ _Eddie, time check_ ,” Hun repeated. “ _Listen up. I’m detonating that explosive in five minutes, whether you guys are out or not. Do you hear me?_ ”

“Should I try to answer?” Leo asked, indicating a tiny button on the side of the earpiece.

Nobody shook his head. “No. There’s a chance he’d recognize your voice or that they use code words. We have less than five minutes to clear out as much C-4 as we can and then get out of here ourselves.”

They separated, each moving fast. After disposing of the bag of explosives and the one brick he was carrying, Nobody rushed back inside the warehouse, mentally counting off seconds.

He and Leo passed each other. Leo was holding another brick of C-4 and with a jerk of his head, indicated where he’d found it.

Between them, the pair managed to rid the warehouse of seven bricks of the explosive compound. Leonardo was going for an eighth one when Nobody grabbed his arm to stop him.

“No time,” Nobody hissed sharply. “We have to get those men out of here.”

With a nod, Leo raced alongside Nobody to where they’d left the fake turtles. Getting a good grip on the rubberized suits, they began pulling the men towards the exit.

The first explosion occurred just as they’d gotten outside. Muffled explosions followed, as the C-4 they’d pitched into the river went off.

They managed to make it a few more feet before there was another explosion, this one very near them.

When Leonardo threw himself to the ground, Nobody jumped atop him, curving his body over Leo’s and tossing his cape up to cover both of them. Bits of the building rained down around the pair like shrapnel, pelting and bouncing off of Nobody’s cape.

After a couple of minutes of waiting, it was clear that there would be no more explosions. Nobody carefully stood up, shaking debris from his cape and then offering Leo a hand.

“Are you okay?” Leo asked.

“My cape is made of a light weight Kevlar. I’m fine,” Nobody said.

Spinning around, he checked the four men who lay nearby. They were covered in debris but uninjured.

Sirens suddenly signaled the fast approach of emergency vehicles.

“Time to go,” Nobody announced.

Reaching down, Leo yanked the headgear from all four of the fake turtles. Underneath the masks were young men, one of whom Leo recognized as being a member of the Purple Dragon street gang.

Lights flashed across the burning front of the warehouse and out of reflex, both Nobody and Leo ducked. Moving fast, they left the area, taking to the rooftops in order to avoid being seen.

The pair paused long enough to watch as the police took charge of the four men while the fire department began working to douse the flames.

Nobody and Leo raced away from the scene, stopping only when they had put several city blocks between themselves and the warehouse.

“What are you going to do with those?” Nobody asked, indicating the rubber turtle masks that Leo was holding.

“I’m going to take them to Karai,” Leo said in a firm tone. “Tonight. If my brothers see them, if Raph sees them, let’s just say it won’t be good.”

“You shouldn’t go alone,” Nobody told him.

“She and I hammered out this truce between us; I have to be the one to show her that we did not break it,” Leo said, sounding stubborn.

“You don’t know what kind of reception you’ll get,” Nobody argued. “Going alone is folly. Have her meet you somewhere neutral and bring back-up; your brothers, me.”

“If I arrive en masse, she’ll take it as a declaration of war. I can’t afford to have my actions misinterpreted. I need for Karai to listen,” Leo said.

“Leonardo.” Nobody paused, searching for the right words. He settled on a question. “How old are you?”

Frowning, Leo said, “Nineteen. Why?”

“Despite the truce, your family and the Foot clan are still enemies,” Nobody said. “It could take years of peaceful coexistence for that to change. You shouldn’t misunderstand what this reconciliation means to Karai, nor should you misconstrue her feelings for you.”

Leonardo visibly stiffened. “What exactly does that mean?”

As Nobody feared would happen, his words were putting Leo on the defensive. Pulling off his mask, Nobody made certain to look the young turtle directly in the eyes.

“Becoming personally involved with Karai would be a mistake,” Nobody said. “Your life is complicated enough. She may certainly be redeemable, but having been a part of that redemption isn’t the basis for a relationship.”

“You’re making a lot of assumptions,” Leo said. “What does it matter to you anyway?”

That was a question which Nobody had hoped would not arise. He wasn’t one for lying.

“You matter,” Nobody said, pulling his mask back on. “You have always mattered. To me.”

With that he spun around, running partway across the rooftop before launching a grappling hook onto the adjacent building and swinging away from the turtle. In seconds he had disappeared from sight.

Leonardo remained frozen in place for a much longer period of time as he attempted to understand what it was that Nobody had actually been saying to him.

To be continued.....


	2. Karai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary - Part 2: From enemy to ally to enemy again and then .... Deciding how to feel about the turtle was one of the most difficult conundrums Karai had ever faced.  
> ~ Written for the Everybody Wants Leo Event; Villain week. Villain of choice: Karai (with a side helping of Hun)

An assistant had awakened her a little after two a.m. to inform Karai of the fire in one of the Foot Clan’s warehouses.

Along with that information was the video feed from the security cameras mounted on the outside and inside of the building. Karai had sent the assistant away before running the film.

Darkness destroyed some of the clarity, but it was easy enough to see the images that had been caught were of four giant turtles. Viewing it for a third time, Karai bit her bottom lip in vexation. Something was distinctly wrong and she could no longer put off dealing with it.

After the first incident there had been murmurs of dissent. The more obvious detractors had been dealt with quickly and the voices had quieted. There was no way for Karai to avoid confronting the turtles this time. Not if she wanted to maintain a strong hold on the Foot clan.

She knew that some of those who had been the most loyal to Oroku Saki had only accepted her because her father had publicly stated that Karai would handle all of his business affairs once he left. Since the Shredder had been gone for some years now, these same loyalists would use any excuse to claim that Karai was not adhering to his wishes.

Such a claim would be tantamount to a declaration that Karai was no longer herself loyal to the Foot Clan. It would be the first step towards robbing her of her position as its leader.

Already there was noticeable unrest with regards to her announcement of a truce with the Hamato Clan. One of her trusted aides had informed her of the rumblings of discontent from many members of the Foot who had suffered defeat at the hands of the turtles. They whispered that Saki himself had wanted the mutants destroyed and that by making peace with them, she was being disloyal to the Foot.

Honor and loyalty were all that Karai knew. These were the things that drove her actions and gave her direction. They had been split where the turtles were concerned. As Leonardo had pointed out on many occasions, her loyalty to Saki went against the Bushido code of honor. As she had countered, that code held that duty and loyalty were of equal merit with honor.

It was only when Karai finally came to understand that the man to whom she had given her loyalty did not himself hold to the virtues of Bushido that she was able fully accept what Leonardo had to say to her. Because of this, a truce had been reached.

Now it seemed that the turtles had broken their word of honor. It left Karai feeling dazed, confused, and sure of nothing. She had put her faith in Leonardo; had even begun to feel things for him, and it appeared that she had been duped.

“Karai.”

Startled, Karai jerked upright and spun around to find that the turtle who had just been in her thoughts had somehow entered her private chambers without being seen or heard.

Karai immediately dove into a forward roll, coming up next to her tatami mat where she grabbed her katana in one hand and a pair of throwing stars in the other. In one fluid motion she threw the metal stars at Leonardo and then raced towards him, sword raised.

Leonardo’s hands flashed upwards to his katanas, pulling them from their sheaths in time to bat the throwing stars aside. He managed to utter the word, “Wait!” before Karai was on him.

She ignored his plea; might not have even heard it. Rage and feelings of betrayal drove her as she slashed at Leo with her sword, only to have the weapon blocked by his own. Spinning, she kicked at his mid-section, but Leo pivoted to the side, avoiding her foot. Finding that her momentum would carry her past him, Karai dipped into a side-split to stop her forward motion and then sliced at Leo’s legs.

Leaping up and back, Leonardo put distance between them. When Karai jumped up and turned towards him again, he threw the masks at her feet.

“Wha -- ?” Karai stopped moving to stare at the rubber masks.

“It wasn’t us. There were four men, members of the Purple Dragons, who dressed in costumes to masquerade as us,” Leo explained. “Considering my reception, I can tell that you understand the implications.”

Karai slowly lowered her sword and bent to pick up the mask with the blue bandana wrapped around it. As she examined it, Leo sheathed his swords but remained wary.

“Hun.” It was a single word, but it carried a lot of venom.

Leonardo nodded. “Yes."

There was an extremely grim expression on Karai’s face when she finally looked up at her visitor.

“He has gone too far,” Karai said. “These incidents have caused me trouble. I cannot abide such treachery. Hun must pay.”

“What will you do?” Leonardo took a step nearer. “A war between the Foot and the Purple Dragons will mean destruction to the city and injury to the innocent people caught in the crossfire.”

“Do not think to direct my actions,” Karai snapped. “The Foot are under my rule, not yours.”

“I am only urging caution,” Leonardo said. “Consider it advice from a friend.”

His tone was soft and even, leaving no space for Karai’s anger. She realized that she was lashing out at him in frustration and that doing so served no purpose. Taking a deep breath, Karai calmed herself and then gathered up all of the masks.

Carrying them to her desk, she laid them out in a row. Pressing a button on her intercom panel, she said, “To my room, quickly.”

After issuing that command, Karai began to dress. Leonardo moved over to the window that he’d used to enter and averted his eyes when Karai removed her shorts and top in order to replace them with more suitable attire.

Karai laughed lightly. “You are a gentleman. I will have to remember that.”

Hearing light footfalls in the corridor outside of Karai’s room, Leo turned. Her two most trusted aides, the Foot bodyguards who had accompanied her from Japan, entered and bowed. When they saw the turtle standing near the window, both pulled their weapons, but a signal from Karai stayed their attack.

Pointing at the masks, Karai said, “I have been informed by Leonardo that this has all been a masquerade perpetrated by Hun and the Purple Dragons. I have promised the mayor that the Foot stand ready to aid him in ridding the city of crime. Since we must operate within the confines of that promise, I cannot send the whole of the clan against Hun’s gang. We four will locate proof of his actions, and deliver it and Hun to City Hall.”

Leo had to admit that idea was a good one, if properly orchestrated. Hun had been operating some legitimate businesses in order to hide his connection to the Purple Dragon gang. While posing as a businessman, Hun was never seen without a jacket, thus hiding the tattoo which snaked down one arm.

“There are probably better ways to catch Hun than by going directly at him,” Leo said, concerned that Karai might be making a rash decision.

Eyes sparking, Karai said, “This is the Foot way. We do not leave an attack unanswered. He was responsible for this bombing tonight and tonight is when we strike back. In deference to you I am not calling upon a contingent of my soldiers to join us. We will employ stealth and remove him from the protection of his men without their knowing we have been there.”

Leonardo could see that there was no point in arguing with her, so he simply said, “I will meet you at street level.”

He exited through the window and made his way to the street by climbing down the outside of the Foot headquarters building. Leo found a spot in the shadows near the entrance to the underground garage and waited until a dark SUV drove up from the depths. When it stopped, Karai rolled down a back window in order to wave, and then slid across the seat to the opposite side of the vehicle.

Opening the door, Leo stepped inside and then rolled the window up again. The taller of Karai’s aides was behind the wheel and he pulled onto the street.

“I was told that you had been searching for the shipments of arms that were stolen and hadn’t found them. How will you find Hun?” Leo asked.

Karai glanced at him. “I always know where Hun can be found. Knowing now that he was responsible for that theft will make it easy to find my shipment.”

They sat in silence for a while. Karai’s head was turned as she stared through her window, deep in thought. Leo watched the streets, but every now and then he turned to contemplate the woman next to him.

“Did you have a question?” Karai asked, her gaze still on the outside world.

“Why didn’t you call?” Leonardo asked. “I gave you a phone that you could use to reach me. You could have called after the first theft and asked me what had happened.”

“If you had betrayed me, then how could I trust that you would tell me the truth?” Karai countered. “There would be no point in making that call.”

She’d finally turned her head to look at him and their eyes locked. “I would have thought we’d at least have reached a stage in our association where you would give me the benefit of the doubt,” he said.

“It is a learning process,” Karai said. “In the future, I will try not to rush to judgement so quickly.”

A short while later they had reached the docks. In the distance they could see the lights of emergency vehicles.

“Your warehouse is close to where Hun conducts business?” Leo asked.

“To move goods of any sort you must have a presence on the river near a container terminal,” Karai explained.

Karai’s aide parked the SUV behind some buildings a couple of blocks from the docks and the four proceeded on foot, moving in and with the shadows. When they reached the tall fencing that surrounded the area, one of the aides boosted Karai and the other aide over the fence. Leo then gave him a boost and leaped over the fence on his own.

Leo followed Karai’s lead to a warehouse a short distance away. When they reached it, she began to climb, scaling the outer wall by using shuko spikes. Taking their cue from her, the bodyguards and Leo climbed up as well.

On the roof were several skylights, all neatly lined up in a row. The group fanned out around one of them and peered inside.

“Most people knock on the door when they want to visit.”

Whirling at the familiar deep voice, Leonardo saw Hun standing several feet away, near the door which gave out onto the roof. Karai cursed under her breath as Purple Dragons began flooding the rooftop.

Hun spoke again, a self-satisfied look on his face. “It doesn’t matter how stealthy you are, my street people are going to see you and report. You’ve gotten lazy, Karai, always wanting to be driven everywhere. We know which license plates belong to all of your vehicles.”

“You will pay for your treachery.” Sword in hand, Karai glared at the mountain of a man. “We were not enemies until you began stealing from the Foot.”

That earned her a laugh from Hun. “We’ve always been enemies, Karai. I never liked you. It will give me great pleasure to kill you and take my chances with the man who steps into your shoes. In fact, I know that he and I will get along just fine.”

Karai nearly spat her retort. “So, it is true that someone in my organization has been feeding you information. When I am done with you, I shall proceed to cut the head off the snake who has betrayed our clan.”

“I’m going to make him a present of your head,” Hun said, “and that of your green boyfriend.”

The words had barely left his mouth when Karai charged, going straight for Hun.

So unexpected was her move that she almost made it to him. At the last second three of his gang jumped in front of Hun. One raised a gun, but Karai slashed into his wrist, cleaving his hand clean off.

Leo and the two aides leaped into action to battle the gang. Although he made every effort to avoid killing blows, Leonardo’s swords were soon bloodied.

A shot rang out, drawing Leo’s attention. One of the gang members was taking a bead on Karai’s short aide after having missed with the first shot. The short aide shifted direction suddenly and ran directly in front of Hun just as the gang member pulled the trigger.

The bullet went right by Hun’s head and into the wall behind him.

“No guns!” Hun roared as he took a swing at the short aide who was flying past him again. The aide easily ducked his punch and then dove into a group of Purple Dragons.

Hun turned his attention fully on Karai. She was faced away from him while she fought to drive back the group of Dragons who were surrounding her. Stalking towards her, an evil grin spread across Hun’s face as he pulled a blackjack from his pocket and raised it overhead.

“Look out!” Leo shouted, dashing towards the pair. He leap frogged over a man who attempted to stop him and then yanked Karai aside just as Hun brought the blackjack down where her head had been.

The two aides had been separated from their mistress and were battling against sheer odds on the opposite end of the roof. Karai and Leo stood back-to-back as gang members closed in on them, a variety of deadly weapons held ready to take down the pair.

“It doesn’t matter how good you are when the numbers are against you,” Hun said, taunting them. “My plan has worked out even better than I imagined.”

“You are a fool,” Karai snapped. “My father kept you around as muscle and nothing more.”

Hun sneered at her and then looked at his men. “Finish the turtle and bring Karai to me.”

“I am sorry to have dragged you into this, Leonardo,” Karai said.

“I came of my own free will, Karai,” Leo replied. “Let’s make certain they know they’ve been in a fight.”

The Purple Dragons converged on them, weapons swinging and stabbing at the pair. Leonardo’s katanas were a blur as he slashed left and right, taking a few blows on his shell. Something stung his calf and he knew he’d been cut, but it wasn’t deep enough to be disabling.

Behind him Leo heard a grunt of pain and glanced back to see Karai down on one knee. Kicking away the nearest Dragon, Leo pivoted on his heel and caught Karai’s arm, pulling her up as he swung his sword in an arc to make room.

Laughing, Hun picked a length of pipe up from where it had fallen and stalked towards the pair, who were backing towards the roof’s edge.

“It’s time for the finale,” Hun announced.

He hadn’t taken two more steps when a dark form swept through the air directly at him. Hun glanced up just as Nobody’s feet lifted.

“Oh, crud!” Hun shouted a second before Nobody kicked him, knocking him back and onto the glass of one of the skylights.

Unable to sustain his weight, the glass shattered and Hun plunged straight through and into the dark depths of the warehouse.

Nobody dropped to the rooftop and barreled into the group of men surrounding Leo and Karai. Finding themselves set upon from behind, most of the men turned, giving the trapped pair room to maneuver.

Seeing that their leader had fallen took the fight out of many of the Purple Dragons. Leo looked across the rooftop and saw that Karai’s aides had gotten the upper hand in their battle. As more and more of the gang fell, the remainder as a group began backing towards the door.

After clouting a Dragon on the jaw with the pommel of his sword and knocking him out, Leo looked to see where Karai and Nobody were. He saw Karai rock a man’s head back with a well-placed kick, and Nobody dropped another man with a hard uppercut.

“Retreat!”

It was hard to tell which of the Purple Dragons who were still standing shouted that order, but it had an immediate effect on the gang. They began to scatter, most running for the roof exit, but some opted to use the fire ladders, scurrying down as quickly as possible.

Suddenly without an adversary, Karai darted to the broken skylight and Leo raced over to join her. Looking down, they could just make out Hun’s large frame. Though it was easily a three-story drop, the man had landed on some crates and was in the process of extricating himself.

“He must not escape,” Karai hissed, lifting a foot to the skylight’s frame.

Leo saw that she was wobbling a little and caught her arm. “You took a blow to the head. No jumping.”

She tried to shake his hand loose but he refused to let her go. “I came for him.”

“I know that, but . . . .”

“Get back,” Nobody interrupted. “I’ve got this.”

Leaning into the opening, he fired a grappling line into the ceiling. Hearing the sound, Hun looked up and then ran out of sight. Nobody swung through the broken skylight and disappeared as well.

“Mistress.” The two aides, having been beckoned over by Karai, bowed.

“Go down to the street,” Karai commanded. “Be certain Hun does not get away.”

Both bowed again and then scrambled over the roof’s edge on opposite sides of the warehouse.

“We can take the stairs,” Leo said, urging Karai away from the skylight.

The pair quickly descended, with Leo taking the lead to ensure that Karai didn’t lose her footing. When they reached the ground floor Karai seemed to have shaken off her slight dizziness.

No one was around. From outside they could pick up the faint sounds of fighting, but heard neither Hun’s or Nobody’s voices.

“This way,” Karai said.

To Leo’s surprise, it wasn’t towards an outer door that Karai led him, but to an office inside the warehouse. The lights inside were on and Karai went directly to the desk where a desktop computer sat.

Extracting a flash drive from her pocket, Karai plugged it into the computer.

“What are you doing?” Leo asked.

Karai glanced up. “This is where all of Hun’s information is kept. It is always guarded from inside this office, but our arrival drew the guards away. I am going to copy his files and use them as proof of his nefarious dealings.”

She was typing as she talked and then frowned. “What’s wrong?” Leo asked.

“He has protected it with a password. If I enter the wrong one three times the system will begin to erase itself.”

“I don’t want to rush you, but it’s always possible that to keep up his guise as a legitimate businessman, Hun will call the police,” Leo said. “We’re technically trespassing.”

“I doubt the police will be concerned with trespassing once they take a look at you,” Karai said. “Damn.”

“What?”

“I tried ‘Purple Dragons’ but that was not the password.” Karai started lifting things on the desk and looking under them in the hopes that Hun had taped the password to something.

“Too bad Donny’s not here, he could probably figure it out,” Leo said.

He was keeping his eyes on the warehouse, but heard Karai typing again. Her huff of frustration turned his head. “No dice?”

“Knowing how greedy he is, I tried ‘money’, but that didn’t work either.”

Leo thought for a moment and then snapped his fingers. “Try ‘Shredder’.”

“What? I have only one attempt remaining, Leonardo. How certain are you?” Karai asked.

“Hun wants nothing more than to emulate Saki, or at least the empire that he built,” Leo said. “It’s either that or something we’ll never think of in time.”

Karai stared at the keyboard for a moment and then took a deep breath and started typing.

“That was it!” Karai exclaimed. “I am in.”

The keys began clicking again, followed by silence. Leo had seen Don copying information before, and knew that Karai was now waiting for information to transfer to her flash drive.

A thought struck Leo. “I’m surprised that Hun would run away like this, knowing that he’s leaving invaluable information unguarded. He has never been a coward.”

“Perhaps he means to circle back,” Karai said. “Perhaps he thought his guards remained on watch despite that rooftop fight. Ah, it’s done.”

“Good.” Leo stepped out of the office. “It’s time to make our exit.”

Karai joined him, holding up the flash drive for him to see. Though she rarely smiled, she gave Leo one that was quite genuine. “This should convince the mayor that Hun deserves time behind bars.”

They started to walk towards a side exit as Karai carefully tucked the flash drive into an inner pocket. Before they reached the door though, Karai suddenly turned, her hand on Leo’s chest as she pushed him into deep shadows.

“What is it? Did you hear something?” Leo whispered.

“No.” Karai moved close to him. In the years since they’d first met, Leo had grown, and was now taller than the woman. She gazed into his eyes, her palm sliding up his plastron and onto his shoulder. “I want to apologize for ever thinking you would betray me.”

Confused and slightly flustered, Leo said, “You have nothing to apologize for. I can only imagine how difficult your position must be. It’s hard to know who to trust.”

“Nevertheless, I should have known that I could trust you,” Karai replied. She leaned in, her free hand coming to rest on Leo’s hip. “Our alliance has proven most beneficial, for both of us, I hope. I can think of a way to make it even stronger.”

As she spoke, her hand moved downwards, drifting onto Leonardo’s outer thigh before crawling inwards.

“Karai, I . . . .”

“Shh.” Karai hushed him, her lips close to his. “Come, Leonardo, experience the pleasures of the flesh with me. Seal our clans together the way my lips seal yours.”

Leo had no chance to respond as Karai kissed him, her mouth and body insistent as they pressed against his. The hand on his inner thigh was tracing an upward course and Leo shuddered as her fingers skimmed across his groin.

He lifted his arms, unsure whether to hold her or push her away. When he was younger, he had entertained fantasies about Karai, but the interceding years had mostly pushed them from his mind. Mostly.

With her tongue dancing over his, Leo found it too difficult to maintain any sort of control. He wrapped his arms around her and tightened his grip, too lost in Karai’s passion and his own adrenaline high to remember where they were.

“No!”

The shout startled the pair apart. Leo reached for his sword and then realized the person who had interrupted them was Nobody.

He strode towards them, his gait purposeful. Because of the mask it was impossible to read his expression, but then he reached them and shoved Karai away from Leo.

“What are you doing?” Leo asked, hearing Karai draw her tanto.

“She is no good for you,” Nobody said. “I told you this type of involvement would be a mistake.”

“You are interfering in matters that do not concern you,” Karai said in her coldest tone.

“If it involves Leonardo, it does concern me,” Nobody shot back at her.

Karai moved as if to attack him, but Leo swiftly stepped between them, holding out his arms to keep distance between the pair.

The last thing he had expected from this night was to have two humans fighting over him.

To be continued.....


	3. OT4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary - Part 3: Everything they do, they do together as family.  
> ~ Written for the Everybody Wants Leo Event; Free week. Choice: OT4 (of course)

“This isn’t the time or place,” Leonardo said, trying to draw Nobody and Karai’s focus off of each other. He addressed a question to Nobody. “What happened to Hun?”

“He eluded me,” Nobody said, turning his gaze on Leo. “Since there was no indication that he’d opened an outer door, I guessed that he had some sort of secret exit. I spent some time looking for it but found nothing.”

“Perhaps if you hadn’t been so concerned with Leonardo’s activities, you could have done your job properly,” Karai snapped, her voice dripping with venom.

“And perhaps if you hadn’t been so intent on bedding Leo, you wouldn’t have allowed Hun to interfere with your business,” Nobody shot back. “Was your offer of a truce with the turtles a way to peacefully coexist, or an excuse to seduce their leader?”

Karai laughed, but it was without mirth. “You are one to talk, old man. Is it youth and inexperience that does it for you? Do you often troll for innocent young men, impressing them with your costume and antics in order to have sex with them?”

“Stop it.” Leo’s tone was sharp and drew their attention. “What are you two doing? I don’t want this.”

“Leo, you’ve helped her to get the information she came for,” Nobody said. “Let me take you home.”

“Home but with a side detour to your place first,” Karai said, voice dripping with sarcasm.

“At least anywhere I’d take him he wouldn’t have to worry about being stabbed in the back,” Nobody retorted.

“We’re all supposed to be on the same side,” Leo told them. “There has been enough fighting.”

“Oh, I don’t know about that. I was enjoying the show.”

The three of them had been so intent on each other that the sound of Hun’s voice made them jump. Leo quickly drew his swords as he turned, hearing Karai do so as well.

Hun stood before them and Leo had a sudden sense of déjà vu. This was almost exactly the same scene as only a short time earlier. However, there was one key difference; along with members of the Purple Dragons gang, a contingent of Foot ninja had joined Hun.

“So, the disloyal and dishonorable have chosen sides,” Karai practically spat. “You have done me a great favor by bringing them into the open. Now I will dispatch them in one stroke.”

“You talk a good game,” Hun replied. Karai’s two aides appeared suddenly, taking up positions to either side of their mistress. Hun laughed. “The odds are still in our favor. Hand over that drive and maybe I’ll kill you fast.”

“Never.” Karai tossed her head defiantly.

Turning his attention to Leo, Hun said, “Why don’t you take it from her? Give it to me and switch allegiances. If all you’re looking for is a good fuck, I can give you that, turtle. Whatever you prefer, dick or pussy, I can provide. I’ll even let you ride my big, hard cock if that’s what you’re into. I guarantee I’m bigger than this costumed freak.”

“You are disgusting,” Nobody said.

Leo was barely listening to them. A shadowed form had shown itself briefly atop the maintenance shed behind Hun. That quick view had been for Leo’s sake, letting him know that reinforcements had arrived.

“If I’m wrong, then why haven’t you called the rest of your Justice Force for help?” Hun sneered. “You don’t want them to know that you’re panting over this turtle’s ass.”

Two of the Foot soldiers standing in the back row abruptly disappeared without a sound. A second later a Purple Dragon thug vanished from view. The moves had been executed with such precision that it was all Leo could do not to smile.

Wanting to give his brothers time to continue winnowing out the competition, Leo said, “Hun, even you have to know that a war between the Dragons and the Foot won’t end well for anyone. There are more of the Foot clan who are loyal to Karai than there are of those who aren’t. This is her legacy.”

“Karai befouls the illustrious reputation achieved by the Shredder,” one of the Foot hissed. “These turtle freaks were his greatest enemies.”

Several more adversaries dropped from sight, their disappearances unnoticed by everyone but Leo.

“That is the problem with you fools,” Karai responded haughtily. “You live in the past and are unable to see our future. No empire can be sustained by force alone.”

“It won’t matter to you after tonight because you’ll be dead,” Hun said. “The days where the Foot Clan and Purple Dragons are as one will live again, and this time, I’ll be at the top.”

“Enough talk!” Karai shouted. From behind her back she whipped out a manriki-gusari and threw one of the weighted ends directly at Hun.

It was clear he’d expected her to charge at him again and the weapon took him by surprise. The chain wrapped around his neck and Karai pulled on it as hard as she could.

There was a millisecond of panic in Hun’s eyes when his air supply was cut off. His hands clutched at the chain that was choking him before he realized that there was a better way to counter.

Grabbing the chain, he yanked on it. Karai was no match for Hun’s muscles and was pulled off of her feet.

Everyone had seemed frozen when Karai made her move, but with Hun’s action the tableau broke. The Foot and Dragons surged forward.

Leonardo spun on his heels and sliced the chain apart just as Karai performed a quick front flip to regain her footing. Then Nobody shot past the pair to drive his fist into Hun’s midsection.

It was the second time in only a few minutes that Hun was taken by surprise. No one went toe to toe with him in a fight, but Nobody’s blow knocked some of the air out of him. Hun stumbled back with a grunt and then his expression melted into one of pure fury.

Coming at Nobody, Hun aimed a fist at the superhero’s jaw, but missed when Nobody pulled his head back. Nobody countered with an uppercut that snapped Hun’s teeth together.

With a growl, Hun lunged at Nobody, wrapping his arms around the man in an attempt to crush him. Nobody brought his elbow down on the back of Hun’s neck, stinging a nerve there hard enough to force Hun to release him.

Nobody’s attack on Hun turned Karai’s attention to the Foot Lieutenant who had betrayed her. Their swords collided and when the traitor attempted to shove Karai off balance, she cut at his stomach with her tanto.

The man barely skipped back in time. The blade ripped into his shirt and sliced a thin line across his skin. Drawing his own short sword, he dove at his former mistress.

It was clear at the start of the fight that most of the combined Foot and Dragons forces were intent on killing Karai. When she and the Lieutenant clashed, Leo saw immediately that his primary function was to keep everyone else away from Karai.

Karai’s two aides were across from Leo and they too were fighting to keep attackers off of their mistress. Slashing with his katanas, Leo drove off Foot and Dragons alike.

A loud _whoop_ sounded behind the crowd just as three large green figures barreled into the battle.

Directly in front of Leo a Foot ninja dropped when the end of a nunchaku slammed into his head. Mikey grinned at his brother, his weapons whipping all around him at speeds too fast for the eye to follow.

“Trying to keep all the fun for yourself?” Mikey asked.

An attacker charged at Mikey from behind, but was tripped when a long wooden staff was thrust between his ankles. Donatello then struck the man’s temple with the bō and knocked him out.

“Mikey was getting bored,” Don quickly explained.

“So was I!” Raph shouted from nearby as he slugged a pair of Purple Dragons. “Now this is more like it!”

The odds turned quickly in their favor as the turtles flung themselves fully into the fight. Bodies dropped all around them, the lucky ones merely unconscious.

Without help from his cohorts, the Foot Lieutenant found himself quickly outmatched. A well-placed front snap kick dropped him on his ass and before he could rise, Karai stomped on his chest, driving the air from his lungs. Using the tip of her katana, she flicked his weapons from his hands and then placed the blade against his throat.

“Do you yield?” Karai asked him.

The traitor snarled at her. With a quick twist of her wrist, Karai sliced the mask from his face and then cut two X’s into his cheeks before returning the blade to his throat.

“I yield!” the traitor cried out.

Remaining where she was, Karai looked over to where Hun and Nobody fought. Her aides and the turtles efficiently dispatched the remainder of their adversaries and then stood next to Karai to watch the fight as well.

Hun swung an overhand punch, but Nobody leaned to the side and caught the man’s forearm, ducking under it while moving to the side and twisting the arm. With a grimace, Hun managed to wrench his arm free and then spun around to face Nobody.

“I’m gonna break you in two, you caped freak!” Hun shouted.

He threw a left-hand punch at Nobody which was blocked, and then tried for a right hook. Nobody grabbed his arm and yanked it down before driving his elbow into Hun’s elbow joint. With a quick half-turn, he brought his elbow up into Hun’s face.

Hun staggered backwards a few steps and then straightened to glare at Nobody. Stomping towards him, Hun tried for a jab, but Nobody ducked beneath the punch. Pivoting to keep Nobody in front of him, Hun’s next punch grazed the superhero’s shoulder.

Countering, Nobody delivered a hard right, connecting squarely with Hun’s face. There was a loud crunch of breaking bone, a splatter of blood, and then Hun’s eyes rolled back in his head and he slumped to the ground, out cold.

Breathing hard, Nobody stood over the man, fists still clenched. After a moment he looked around and saw that the rest of the fight was over too.

“Nice punch,” Raph said with appreciation.

“You’ve won nothing,” the Foot traitor proclaimed. “There are others who . . . .”

Karai shut him up with a well-placed kick to the head, which knocked him out. “When I am done with you, I will know everything.”

“What are you going to do, Karai?” Leo asked.

“There are some things you do not want to know, Leonardo,” Karai answered.

“I will be delivering Hun to the authorities,” Nobody announced. He gave Karai a hard look as though expecting a protest, but she merely nodded at him.

“Good thing we showed up when we did,” Raph said, staring pointedly at Leo.

Mikey’s attention was on Nobody. “I want to know why you didn’t call for help from the Turtle Titan. Leo’s not an official member of the Justice Force, I am.”

“This operation seemed to fall more in your brother’s wheelhouse, Mike,” Nobody told him.

Don rubbed at his chin, deep in thought. “The way I read this whole situation, Hun was hoping that his fake turtles would make Karai break her truce with us and pit us against the Foot Clan again. While we were fighting, he could raid the Foot’s warehouses. With Karai’s attention subdivided, the traitors in her organization could move against her.

“If we all saw through the trick, then Hun expected that Karai would come for him, placing her in the open and making her vulnerable to attack. Which is what happened here, except that as usual, he underestimated both Karai and us.”

“He must have known that I had located his base of operations,” Karai said.

“Hun expected Karai to come here, which is why there were so many of his men and the Foot traitors waiting,” Nobody said. “I played into that by bringing this plot to Leonardo’s attention.”

“The only thing Hun didn’t expect was to drag a member of the Justice Force into the situation,” Don said.

“Wait.” Leo turned to look at his brothers. “How did you know any of this? How did you know about the fake turtles? I only found out tonight from Nobody.”

Raph jerked a thumb in Don’s direction. “He activated your shell cell tracker and remotely turned the phone on so we could listen in. Mikey spotted ya’ trying to sneak out of the lair without letting us know what was going on. After the millions of times you’ve lectured me about doing that same damn thing, we weren’t just gonna sit by and wait to see if ya’ came back in one piece.”

Leo’s brow ridges lifted. “You listened to . . . everything?”

“Everything,” Mikey said with a smirk.

Slinging an arm over Leo’s shoulders, Raph looked first at Nobody, then at Karai. “I can’t say I blame either of ya’ for wanting a piece of this fine turtle here, but he’s spoken for.”

“Cut it out,” Leo said, frowning.

“Oh, hell no,” Raph replied. “You’re the diplomat in the family, not me. I speak plain. Leo’s with us.”

“By with us, he means that Leo’s not the virgin you guys seem to think he is,” Mikey said, shit eating grin firmly in place.

“Ah, I see,” Karai said. “You prefer men, Leonardo.”

Leo felt that it was time he set things straight. “Actually, I prefer my own kind.”

A small smile pulled at Karai’s lips. “That was not the message I was receiving earlier.”

Mikey answered for his brother. “Hey, you can’t blame a turtle for being curious. I don’t. None of us ever said we couldn’t play a little on the side.”

“Just as long as whoever it is on the side understands the Leo will always come back to us,” Don said.

“I trust that you can provide the authorities with proofs of Hun’s illegal activities?” Nobody asked, directing his question to Karai.

“Of course.” Karai then nodded to her aides, who scooped up the unconscious Foot Lieutenant and spirited him away. Her gaze returned to Leo. “I fully comprehend your brothers’ protectiveness of you, Leonardo. It is admirable. Thank you all for your assistance. I will take my leave. Until we meet again.”

With that, she followed her men and quickly vanished.

“Do you think that means she understood that we were telling her we all have sex?” Mikey asked of no one in particular. “That last line kind of sounded open ended.”

“Who knows what goes on in her head,” Raph said. “As far as I’m concerned, little Miss Foot still has Shredder’s voice whispering crap to her.”

“Fifty years from now you still won’t trust her,” Leo said.

Raph snorted. “Fifty years from now she’ll be too old for me to worry about.”

“At least she thanked us,” Don said.

While they were talking, Nobody had trussed Hun’s wrists together with thick zip ties. Grabbing a handful of the back of his shirt, Nobody lifted Hun partially off the ground.

“I’m taking him downstairs to await the police,” Nobody said. “As always, it was good working with you, all of you. Leonardo, I hope that you did not misconstrue any of my previous words. Everything I said was in aid of keeping Karai away from you. I am in agreement with Raphael, the woman should not be fully trusted.”

He didn’t wait for a response. Turning, he dragged Hun towards the stairwell and a moment later they heard Hun’s body thumping its way down the risers.

“I don’t buy that for one minute,” Raph said. “Do you?”

The question was directed at Leo, who shrugged. “It doesn’t matter.” In his mind though, he wondered the same thing.

“Right,” Raph said, sounding suspicious. “Are ya’ done saving Karai’s leadership for the night?”

“I was saving us,” Leo said, correcting him. “We’re the ones who would have taken the blame for those thefts.”

Mikey punched his arm lightly. “Whatever you say, Leo.”

During the trip home Leo’s brothers continued to tease him about the things they’d heard. When they reached the lair, Leo immediately started for his room, only to have his arm caught by Raph.

“Nope. This way,” Raph said, tugging on Leo to change his direction.

With both Don and Mikey behind him, Leo had no chance to protest being taking into Raph’s room. There a nest of futons had been spread over the floor.

Hands began stripping Leo. As his sheaths were removed, Leo protested, “I should clean my swords.”

“Later,” Raph told him, voice husky. He caught Leo’s chin and tilted his head back before covering his brother’s mouth with his own.

The kiss was filled with the passion that Raph brought to most things, pushing away thoughts of anything else. Don and Mikey finished removing the rest of Leo’s things before rubbing their hands all over his body.

Raph slid one of his hands down Leo’s plastron and then cupped his groin roughly. “This what Karai did? Did she make ya’ hard?”

Leo could feel Raph’s fire burning him, making his breathing shallow. Heart pumping wildly, Leo shoved Raph towards the bedding, hooking a foot behind his ankle to drop his brother.

Crawling over Raph, Leo glanced to the side to see that Don and Mikey’s bodies were wound tightly together, their arousals evident as they kissed. Looking down, he saw the lascivious gleam in Raph’s eyes and smiled.

“Not in the least,” Leo told his brother. “Never the way you do.”

“Prove it,” Raph said, grabbing the back of Leo’s head and pulling him down.

Hours later Leo lay in a deep sleep, fully sated and comfortable in his brothers’ arms. Raph was dozing when he heard Mikey mutter something in his sleep, and then the sound of Don shushing him.

Glancing over, Raph’s eyes met Don’s. “Not sleepy?”

“I am,” Don said. “I had a thought.”

Raph rolled his eyes good naturedly. “Get it out then, so ya’ can get some sleep.”

“I was wondering what could have gotten into the humans,” Don said. “Why did they all suddenly want Leo?”

“Who knows,” Raph said. He yawned. “It must be that time of year.”

End


End file.
